


As My Wings Unfold

by MiniNephthys



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein fixates on Ledah's wings.  Kink Bingo, for the square "body part fetishes (other)."  August 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As My Wings Unfold

_Praising what is lost makes the remembrance dear. - William Shakespeare_

Ein's relationship with his wings had always been complicated. Their strange color - a pale shade of green - had earned him pity from the kinder angels and disgust from some that were less kind. Wings were generally white or black - white for most angels, black for Grim Angels. A few other colors were known, but green was almost unheard of.

Ein hadn't cared much for his wings, but he liked flying. It was relaxing, it was convenient (particularly in a place where everyone could do the same), and it was fun. He would often go flying for the sake of it near the outskirts of his hometown.

Still, when asked to give up his wings in order to become a Grim Angel, Ein only hesitated for a short amount of time before agreeing. Some things were more important than relaxation.

Ledah, on the other hand, kept his wings, and they became the signature black color of the Grim Angels. Privately, Ein thought that the dark color enhanced their beauty. He'd never really considered an angel's wings beautiful besides Ledah's.

Ein studied his wings whenever he thought Ledah wasn't paying attention. They were elegant things, feathers gracefully curving on top of one another. Close to his body, the feathers became finer, so that you could barely see the difference between one and the next.

"Ein." Ledah looked at him askance, and Ein hurried on their path. Right now it was molting season, and everyone got slightly more irritated for a few weeks. Everyone except Ein, that is.

It was when they reached their stopping point for the evening, a small abandoned cottage, that Ledah let out a soft sigh. He sat down on the only bed and glared at the wall.

Ein, not knowing what to say that wouldn't come off as insensitive, chose not to say anything and began to look for food.

"Ein."

He turned back. So much for that idea. "Ledah?"

"There are numerous feathers that are uncomfortable for me to reach. Assist me with them." Ledah's wings fluttered impatiently.

Ein sat down in the space left on the bed. "You really want me to preen you?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Would I have asked if I did not?" Ledah sounded like he was rolling his eyes. ...Well, for Ledah, anyway.

Ein shut up and went to work. Carefully, he ran his hands through Ledah's feathers, searching for ones encased in a small sheath. Upon finding one, he rubbed it gently between his fingers until it disintegrated.

During this process, Ledah kept his wings as still as possible. His voice, on the other hand, betrayed how good it felt to have his wings touched with hums of pleasure, though he did snap at Ein if he accidentally brushed a new feather that was too sensitive to touch.

When Ein was sure that he'd gotten all of the feathers that could be gotten, which took several thorough searches, he gave in to temptation. He flicked his tongue over the very tip of Ledah's right wing.

Ledah's reaction was immediate. "Ein, what are you doing?" His voice seemed a bit strained.

"You have really nice wings," Ein said, by way of an answer, as he laid open-mouth kisses down the length of Ledah's wing. When he reached the end, he laid down low enough to suck on the very edge of it.

Ledah jolted, letting out a low groan. "That may be true, but..."

Ein briefly tore his mouth away. "Relax." With one of his hands, Ein caressed a few feathers while not taking his attention in the part of the wing he was sucking at.

"How long are you planning to do this, Ein?" Ledah sounded breathless.

"Well, I was wondering if I could make you come from just this if I did it enough..." Ein switched wings.

"I doubt that you will accomplish much more than being a tease that way," chided Ledah. His face was still turned away, but Ein was sure there was redness in his cheeks.

"Oh. Well, don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. ...Right after I'm done with your wings."


End file.
